


Pain For My Pleasure

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, sex as medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura comes in contact with a rare plant that causes excruciating pain. Kakashi is able to take her to the hospital to hopefully find a cure. Can Tsunade and Shizune help her in time? Or will Kakashi be faced with a difficult decision to save Sakura?





	Pain For My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this tag and I also read Sex In the Air by Alien and it created this little plot bunny that didn't leave my head, I wrote this in about four hours, that's how badly it embedded itself into my mind. I hope you enjoy this short little one-shot. Leave your thoughts!  
> Thank you.

“Aaaahhh! Kakashi-sensei! It hurts everywhere!” Sakura was writhing on the floor, she was whimpering as the pain invaded her body, every nerve seemed to be on fire. Kakashi moved to grab her, she jerked and let out another painful scream.

“I’m sorry Sakura, I need to get you to Tsunade-hime.” He took a piece of cloth, wrapped the plant that Sakura had been near and put it in his pouch. He reached for Sakura again as gently as he could and held her close to him. She grimaced trying not to scream, he could see it was excruciating for her but he needed to move fast, he didn’t know what would happen. He rushed back to the village calling for Shizune and Tsunade the moment he arrived at the hospital. Sakura was sobbing, his heart wretched at the look of agony on her face. He put her down on a bed and brushed back her hair gently.

Sakura had never been in so much pain in her life, not in the twenty-two years of her life had she ever felt something this intense, she kept her eyes firmly shut because the light caused more pain. She couldn’t bare anything touching her, she knew Kakashi needed to get her to the hospital, but it still didn’t stop the contact from him to feel like hot irons on her. Even her clothes was making it hurt, she wanted relief, no matter how little. “Kakashi-sensei,” She breathed out, “Take off my clothes, they hurt. Please.”

Kakashi stood rooted on the floor, he didn’t know what to do, Shizune and Tsunade still hadn’t arrived, but the way she begged him he reached out to her shirt gently. She hissed in pain, he stopped. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“Please Kakashi, please.” She sobbed out, she tried to move her hands but every movement felt like hot stabbing needles.

He could see her trying to reach for her own clothes and the grimace of pain when she did. He steeled himself and reached to the zipper and brought it down. He tried not to look at her too much as he gently lifted her and took off her top. She had wraps around her chest, which he was grateful for, he had seen her in wraps before, nothing too inapproriate about that. He moved down and took off her shoes, he hoped that was enough for her.

Sakura sighed, it helped but it still wasn’t enough. In the back of her mind she knew she was asking for a lot from him, but her immediate need was to feel as little as possible on her skin. “Kakashi- sensei, all of it, I can’t do it myself. Please.”

Kakashi’s eyes were wide, he couldn’t do what she was asking, but at the same time he knew it would help her, it was the only reason she was even asking. “I’ll find a nurse to do it.” He turned towards the door.

“Sensei, please. I can’t wait.” She sobbed out.

He cursed, just as he started to move towards her, the door flew open and Tsunade and Shizune ran in, he sighed in relief. He stepped out of the way. Tsunade hands glowed green as she reached Sakura, Sakura started thrashing in pain, screaming and sobbing.

Tsunade stopped and looked at Kakashi, “What happened?”

Kakashi pulled out a plant, red stem with violet leaves in the shaped of jagged hearts. Shizune and Tsunade put on face masks and gloves as Tsunade took the plant in her fingers. “I don’t really know, I was accompanying Sakura to gather medicinal herbs and then suddenly she started screaming in pain, this was the plant closest to her and I thought I should bring it to you I case it’s the cause.” Sakura was still crying from pain. “She wants her clothes off, maybe you could help her with that Shizune.”

Shizune nodded and turned to Sakura, Kakashi turned his back to them. Tsunade put the plant in a petri dish and started walking out, “Come with me Kakashi, Shizune sedate her.” Kakashi followed his predecessor to a small library in the hospital, she pulled out a book on plants. She flipped through until she found two pages. One was a plant with a red stem and pink heart shaped leaves, the other was a black stem with violet jagged triangular leaves. “These two plants seem to have combined to create what you just brought me. One is a poisonous plant that causes extreme pain until the heart gives out, the other is an aphrodisiac, it’s supposed to increase sensitivity to erogenous zones but too much use can also cause death, not enough blood flow to the brain. Both very dangerous plants. Funnily enough their names are the Wailing Man and the Moaning Lady. These were thought to have gone extinct, but you both seem to have stumbled upon a hybrid.”

Kakashi became worried, “What about Sakura? Is there a cure?”

Tsunade closed the book, “I would have to do research, there was no cure for the Wailing Man, our only hope is that the hybrid isn’t as deadly, as for the other one, well supposedly sexual release made it run its course.” Kakashi blushed. “Maybe I can create an antidote with the root. Where exactly did you find it? I’ll send a team to get me samples.”

He nodded and told her exactly where Sakura had been when he found her. “Should I go with the team? I can be of help.”

“No, I don’t know if you have been infected as well, maybe it’s a delayed response for you, I need to keep you in quarantine with Sakura.” She shut the book.

Her honey eyes met his, he knew better than to argue but he couldn’t just sit around while Sakura was in such pain. “Please Tsunade-sama, there must be something else I can help with.”

She stood up and took the book with her, he followed her back to Sakura’s room. “Kakashi I’m sorry but we’re going to take a few test on both on you, I need to make sure you are both safe first.”

Kakashi looked over at Sakura, she was still on her bindings and in panties. Shizune had sedated her enough, but she was still panting, her eyes closed, a sheen of sweat over her skin. Shizune sat him down and took blood samples and swabbed his mouth. They both walked out, leaving him alone with Sakura. He moved to sit next to her, he reached for her rosen hair, hoping that it wouldn’t cause her pain. “I’m so sorry Sakura. I should have been more watchful of you.”

“Don’t be stupid sensei, you know nothing of plants.” She gave him a weak chuckle.

“Well then next time don’t touch things you shouldn’t” He teased lightly.

“Seems my gloves had a hole in them. Not much to be done now but wait. Even trying to use chakra is agonizing.”  She opened her emerald eyes and met with his charcoal ones, “I’m sorry for worrying you sensei.”

His eyes softened, “Just rest Sakura.” She closed her eyes, he listened to her breathing, within minutes she was asleep.

He must have fallen asleep on the chair, his head was on the pillow next to hers. He woke up surrounded by the scent of her, like strawberries and a forest after a rain. the door had opened and Shizune and Tsunade entered. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Anything?” He looked up expectantly.

Shizune was holding a syringe, “Well we came up with something for the pain, she doesn’t seem to show symptoms of arousal from the other plant, so were hoping it will clear up with this. We need to wake her up.”

He nodded and looked over at Sakura’s sleeping form, he hoped this would work and she would be back to normal. He stood up and reached for Sakura’s forehead, gently brushing his fingers over her. She stirred and opened her eyes, she smiled at him.

“Kakashi-sensei, what’s going on?” She mumbled, still not coherent.

Shizune stepped up, “Sakura, we have an antidote that we hope will help. We have to inject it into your neck, so please don’t move.”

“Oh, ok” Sakura moved her head to side, grimacing at the movement, to give Shizune access.

Shizune moved to prepare for the injection “Kakashi-sama, please hold her head steady.”

He placed a hand on her head and the other on her shoulder, she groaned out in pain. “I’m sorry this will be over quick.” He apologized, as soon as he finished his sentence Shizune sunk the needle into her neck and pressed the plunger down until it was empty. Sakura howled in pain, she started thrashing again, Tsunade was next to her in a flash, she placed her hand on Sakura’s forehead, her hand glowed green and in a second Sakura slumped into the bed unconscious.

All three stepped away from her, Kakashi looked up at the two women for their advice. “So what now?”

Tsunade’s brow was furrowed in thought, “We should give her a few hours to see how it affects her. We still haven’t finished with your tests yet Kakashi so you might as well stay here and watch her.”

He nodded as they left him alone with Sakura again. He adjusted Sakura’s pillow so she was comfortable, and sat back down next to her. He took off his headband and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed, he hated feeling so useless, and seeing his own student suffering so much, he felt the irritation push into his thoughts. He looked out and noticed the sunset, he stood up and pulled the curtains and stood by the window watching the colors change in the sky. He glanced at Sakura, the golden light giving her hair an ethereal glow, he wished she would be better when she woke up.

When night finally set, he looked over at the second bed in the room, he really hated sleeping in hospitals, he decided to sit until he absolutely had to go to bed. He took the chair next to Sakura and pulled out his trusty book, it was Icha Icha Tactics this time. He read for some time, listening to the steady breathing of Sakura, making sure nothing was changing. After a few chapters, Sakura started shivering, he pulled up her sheets and covered her up, she shifted to sleep on her side, her legs bent. He gently touched her forehead, she didn’t have a fever, she was probably just cold from the night and her lack of clothes. He breathed in relief, sat back down and kept reading.

He must have dozed off on the chair, he heard a soft whispering of his name waking him up. He sat up quickly and looked over at Sakura, she was shivering again, her blankets cocooned around her. “Kaka-sensei, I’m cold.” He rushed over to the other bed and stripped it of its blankets and wrapped her up. He felt her forehead again and she still felt normal to him. He frowned, maybe he should call the nurse.

Sakura sighed in relief as his hand covered her forehead, she had felt an impenetrable cold through her, there wasn’t pain anymore, just cold, but at Kakashi’s touch she felt warmth start flowing through her. “Kakashi, you feel warm.” She reached for his hand and moved it to her cheek trying to spread his heat all over her face.

“Sakura, I should call the nurse.” He let her press her face into his hand, it seemed to give her comfort, but he also needed to get help in case this was a side effect.

“Please don’t let me go Kakashi, you’re so warm.” She reached for his other hand and pulled him closer, she sat up and placed his other hand on her other cheek, surrounding her face with his big strong hands. She was practically moaning at how wonderful his heat felt flowing through her.

Kakashi was unsure of what to do, she was pulling him closer, he thought about taking back his hands to call the nurse but two things held him back, her strength, she could quiet realistically hurt him or destroy everything around her if he tried to forcefully take his hands back, he wasn’t sure what mental state she was in. The second was that a small part of him was enjoying they way she was rubbing her face in his hands, that she was purring in happiness over his touch. He sat down on the bed next to her, “Sakura, this cold you’re feeling isn’t normal, I should get the nurse in here to look at you.” He was hoping the logical part of her brain would release him, if she didn’t let him go there’s wasn’t much he could do.

“Kaka-sensei, I don’t know what it is, all I know is that if I let you go I would die. I don’t want to feel that cold again, I don’t want to feel that pain again. Please don’t go. Please help me.” She looked up at him, her jade orbs begging.

Kakashi couldn’t say no to her, she was begging him to help her, with those big beautiful eyes that he had always found bewitching, but now in a different way. He pulled her into his chest, she sat on his lap sideways, he moved so his back was on the headboard. She unbuckled his vest, “Sakura, what are you doing?”

“I need to feel your skin.” She said it in a matter of fact voice that left him stunned enough that he didn’t realize when she had thrown off his vest and now was reaching for his shirt.

He grabbed her hands. “Sakura, don’t, you’re not yourself.”

She scoffed, “Obviously, but I can’t stop. I’m sorry for this sensei.” She grabbed his wrists and placed them above his head, she was straddling his lap to hold him in place.

He grunted, eyes wide, he tried to move his hands but she was stronger, and in this position he couldn’t do much other than to buck her off. “Sakura, let me go.” He tried to sound confident and in control.

Sakura rubbed her cheek on his cloth covered one, “I’m sorry Kakashi but I need to feel you. You’re keeping away the cold and the pain.” She gripped his wrists with one hand and moved the other down to his face, he was squirming under her, “Please don’t make me hurt you Kaka-sensei.” She sat on his lap so he couldn’t move.

Kakashi was thinking of how to get out of this situation, he was pinned down by a barely clothed twenty-two-year-old that probably weighed a hundred pounds, if it had been another time for different reasons, he might have found this situation arousing, but with Sakura, he never let those thoughts bubble up. He knew her behavior was an effect of the plant, but he wasn’t sure how to cure her of it. The antidote seemed to have worked with the pain, but now she said she felt cold and that his bodily warmth helped her. He thought back at what Tsunade had said, for Moaning Lady, there was no cure, except sexual release. He wondered if this was the effect of that plant.

He licked his lips, his throat was dry as she started lifting his shirt, “Sakura, you said you feel cold and that you need to feel my skin, does it have to be me or can it be someone else?”

Sakura stopped and thought about it, “I don’t know.”

“What if it was someone else? What if we call Sasuke? Or Naruto?” He studied her face, she seemed to think about his suggestions and discard them.

She shook her head, “No, I can’t explain it but not them. I do know that its like my body is calling for you. If you weren’t here I would have to find you or I would die.” Before he could keep talking she pulled his shirt over his head, released his wrists to take it off completely leaving him barefaced.

Kakashi dropped his hands to her waist as she rubbed her face on his. He breathed in and was assaulted by her scent, it was overpowering, he groaned, “Sakura, you smell so good. Why do you smell like this?” He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, he knew what she smelled like after all their years together, but this was different, it was laced with something deeper, it was causing his stomach to do flips with excitement. He held his breath. “Sakura, this isn’t good, you have to stop.” He tried to push her off and reach for his mask, but she pushed him back.

“Sensei, what did Tsunade-sama say about the plant.” She was trying to think, she knew what he was saying was right but she couldn’t stop her body from reacting. She just knew if he left her she would feel the cold and the pain and she would do what ever it took to keep him with her.

“She said it was a hybrid of Wailing Man and Moaning Lady.” He winced in discomfort as she released him and placed her head on his chest.

Sakura was trying to think, and it seemed that the more she could feel of him the better she felt, “Hold me sensei.” He gingerly wrapped his arms around her at her command. She sighed as another rush of heat flowed through her. “The first one causes pain until death, and the second one causes ones desire to increase and for the person of their affection to become infected through physical contact as long as the desire is mutual. The effects can only be dispelled with coupling or death if the desire isn’t mutual or the coupling is not completed within a certain amount of time.”

Kakashi couldn’t hold his breath any longer, he breathed in deep, he felt like his insides were on fire, but in a pleasurable way. He thought about what Sakura was saying, “Wait, what? Tsunade-sama didn’t mention anything about the mutual desire part.”

“I had to research that plant for medicinal purposes, it can actually be a very good treatment for insomnia in the right dose. Or a good poison. You said I smell good to you Kaka-sensei?” She looked up at him, her eyes searching his.

He took in another breath, “Yes, very good.” He felt his loins stir.

“Then the desire is mutual,” She sat up, “and there’s only one way to end this.”

Kakashi sat stunned, his eyes as big as saucers, “Sakura, I don’t… we can’t..”

“Kakashi, it seems we both have feelings for each other, there’s no point in trying to hide it now. We’re both adults, and we both want this, and its literally life or death now, since I have infected you and if we don’t go through with this we will both die. We have to.” She looked at him seriously.

He swallowed, “Sakura, this was never my intention.”

“Nor mine, but that’s life.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, “And if this hadn’t happened, we probably never would have confessed our feeling to the other, we’re both pretty stubborn that way.”

He chuckled, “You’re right. There’s so many reasons we shouldn’t feel the way we do.”

“Countless,” She met his eyes, “But the heart doesn’t listen to reason.”

Kakashi sat up to meet her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It felt like electricity was coursing through them, they moaned as their kiss deepened. She tasted better than he had imagined, his hands went to her waist to hold her, her skin soft. Her fingers were gripping his hair at the base of his neck, he felt shivers down his spine as she kept tugging at his hair. Her tongue flicked out to his lips, his own reached out for hers and they started to explore each others mouths, their tongues wanting to feel everything, dancing together. Their hands pulling each other closer until they had to break apart, breathless.

“I’m sorry Sakura, that I didn’t tell you sooner.” His fingers lightly tracing her jaw.

“How would you have told me?” She leaned her head back, giving him a view of her neck.

He bent down, placing soft kisses on her neck and collar. “One of my favorite fantasies was just to bring you flowers, Tulips, your favorite. Nothing crazy, something simple.” He nipped at her skin.

She sighed, “Mmm, I would have liked that a lot. I always thought about pinning you down while sparring, you couldn’t run away from me then.” She giggled.

He laughed, “Your right about pinning me down. I’m not good with emotional intimacy.”

“Hence why we need a life and death situation and a plant that removes inhibitions for us to tell each other.” She groaned as he licked below her ear, her desire erupted.

Kakashi could feel his need increase, she started breathing heavier, “Sakura what’s wrong? Why do I feel like I want to take you now.” He saw her eyes full of lust, it was infectious.

She brought her mouth back to his in bruising kisses. “I’m sorry, I think its progressing.” She spoke between kisses, “I need you now, Kaka-sensei.” She reached down to undo her bindings letting them fall off.

“I wish this was different, you deserve better than this.” He threw the bindings off the bed, he could feel his own erection throbbing against the confines of his pants.

“Oh stop Kakashi, you can make it up to me later, right now, let’s just have sex so we can live.” She reached down to his pants and undid his zipper, his hands took over for hers, she stepped off the bed so she could take off her panties. He pulled down his pants and kicked off his shoes.

Kakashi felt like he couldn’t breathe, “You’re so beautiful Sakura. After this is all over, I’m going to take my time getting to know every inch of you.” He growled as he pulled her towards him, she basically jumped into his lap, he could smell her arousal it was so strong.

Sakura moved her hips down until she felt his thickness pressing against her mound. “Ok but right now, I can’t wait any longer.” She begged, she reached down and aligned him to her entrance and started moving down slowly. He held her hips, letting her move at her own pace, she had her hands on his shoulders, giving her leverage.

Kakashi was moaning as she took him in slowly, until he felt a barrier inside of her, and heard her grunt. His eyes flew open, his hands holding her steady. “Sakura, is this…”

She was becoming impatient, “Yes I was a virgin, now I’m not, let’s talk about it later.” She bent down to kiss him and sunk down completely onto him. “Ooooh, this feels… so filling.”

He let out a sigh of contentment as she enveloped every inch of him, “Mmmm, you feel good Sakura. Are you alright?” He knew it wasn’t like they had a choice, but taking her virginity in these circumstances was certainly not what any woman would have liked.

“Just give me a second, I’m just getting used to the feeling of you inside of me.” She pressed her forehead on his, he reached up to caress her face. “Does it always feel like I’m being stretched out”

He laughed, “Well everyone feels different I suppose, some are bigger, some are smaller but it should always feel good in its own way.”

“You feel big inside of me sensei.” She blushed as she slowly moved her hips.

“I am, uh, blessed more than some you could say. Does it hurt?” She shook her head. “It might feel better if you rock your hips instead of trying to move up.” His hands went back to her hips and guided her movement, rocking her side to side.

Sakura closed her eyes, letting his hands move her, feeling his thickness deep inside of her, feeling her body accommodate for his size. She could feel her skin start to prickle with every movement, they were panting. “Kakashi this feels so good, is it always like this?”

He grunted as she slid up and then back down, he was having a hard time forming sentences, “Um, sex is supposed to feel good, but, uh, some times can feel better than others.”

Sakura leaned back at a different angle, they both moaned. Kakashi had a great view of her breasts, they were modest in size with pink peaks adorning them. He reached up and palmed each one, they fit into his hands perfectly, she was mewling as he massaged and tugged at her chest. He sat up and gave one of her nubs a lick, she arched her back wanting more. He swirled his tongue and lightly nipped, she moaned out his name.

Sakura could feel a build up of energy at the pit of her stomach, she knew what an orgasm was, she had given them to herself many times, and recognized the beginning. She started to move faster as his mouth switched to her other breast, she really liked when he bit down, “Ooh Kakashi, bite harder.” She cried out as he complied. His hands were moving down her stomach until his fingers reached her swollen button. She screamed as he flicked it, her body jerked at the sudden stimulation, his other hand was still on her hips guiding her movements. “Oh gods Kakashi!” He was moving his fingers in lazy circles as she kept moving over him.

Kakashi released her breasts and leaned back to watch her face full of ecstasy , she was biting her bottom lip as she tried to comprehend all the sensations flowing through her. He moved his own hips up to meet hers, she cried out in pleasure, she fell onto his shoulder as he kept moving for her. She started to lick and kiss his neck, every delicious noise she was making was bringing him closer.

“Oooh Kakashi, its feels so good,” She sobbed out, “You feel so good inside of me.” She gritted her teeth as he sped up his hips and his fingers.

“You feel amazing too, I don’t think I can hold on much longer.” He could tell she was close too, she was shaking over him. His free hand moved to hold her at her waist.

“Aaah Kakashi! I think I’m…” She felt a white fire burn through her, starting from her core down to her toes up to her head. She kept moaning out his name, he kept pumping into her slowly, both his hands now held her against him.

He could feel her walls contract around him after a few more thrusts he joined her in climax releasing his liquid seed deep into her, she shuddered. She was laying on him, her body still shaking as her climax ebbed, his hands caressing her back. He kissed her forehead, her breathes were still shallow. He leaned his head back and sighed. This was surreal, he had very pleasurable sex with Sakura, had actually taken her virginity, all because of a stupid plant. When Tsunade found out he was a dead man.

Sakura lifted her head to look at Kakashi, he smiled at her, she hadn’t had time earlier to appreciate how attractive he was but now, she couldn’t help but flush at the sight of his face. He had a narrow nose, his lips were full, the top one was thinner, and a small mole on his chin. “You are very attractive Kaka-sensei.” She giggled as she traced his jaw.

He chuckled as he bent down to kiss her.

“Mmm, that was intense.” She stared into his eyes.

“Are you in pain? Are you ok?” He brushed back her hair.

“You worry too much, I feel great, so great in fact that I could try that again.” She nibbled on his ear.

Kakashi laughed, “Before we do that, we need to see if we still feel the effect of the plant.”

“How do we do that?”

“We should probably separate first, see if you feel cold or pain again. You should go clean up anyways.”  
 He motioned to the bathroom.

“I suppose you’re right.” She lifted herself, they both breathed out in displeasure at their separation. She stepped onto the tile and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Kakashi looked around for some tissues and cleaned himself off. In their need to be joined they hadn’t protected themselves, they would have to talk about back up plans, he didn’t know if Sakura was on birth control. He walked over to the window and breathed in, he could still smell that intense scent from her, but it wasn’t as powerful as before, he wondered if it would dissipate on his own. He turned as he heard the door open, Sakura came out, she had found a white thin robe that she loosely tied around herself.

Sakura felt her breathe hitch as she took in Kakashi, he was leaning against the window, naked, the moonlight reflecting off his lean body. She walked up to him, she suddenly felt shy and nervous. He took her hands into his and brought them up to his lips kissing every knuckle. “Kakashi, I’m…” She paused, “I actually don’t know if I should be sorry or not.”

He smiled warmly at her, “Why are you apologizing to me? I’m the one that took away your first time.” He looked down at their hands.

“It was always supposed to be you Kakashi. I was waiting for you.” She grinned at his stunned look. “And this was amazing, I don’t regret it, I’m glad it happened.”

He pulled her into a deep kiss, “You are wonderful Sakura.”

Sakura started pulling him back to the bed, “I think there are some remnants of the toxins we need to get rid of, I think we need another round, maybe two.” She smirked.

He laughed, “Oh really? Well in the name of health, I guess we should keep going all night then, just to be sure.” He climbed on top of her, she pulled him back down to her lips, they were both smiling.

Before they realized how much time had passed, it was dawn, and they were still very much continuing they’re love making, he was on top this time, with one of her legs on his shoulders. They were interrupted by the door flying open, Tsunade and Shizune rushing in. Sakura yelped and jumped back pulling the sheet to cover herself, Kakashi grabbed the corner of another sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

“What is going on here?” Tsunade yelled at both of them, Shizune had turned a bright red as she looked away.

Sakura could feel the heat of embarrassment flush her entire body, “Shishou…”

Tsunade stormed to stand in front of Kakashi, “I expected better from you Hatake, you’re Hokage!”

Kakashi chuckled nervously, “Well one thing led to another…”

Tsunade had her fist in the air, Sakura jumped up to stop her masters punch. “Shishou, please I can explain. It’s not his fault, it was the only way, it was the effects of the aphrodisiac part, he became infected by contact from me, and well it was the only way to survive the toxin.”

Tsunade’s honey eyes met her emerald ones, “Are you ok now?”

“We were, uh, cured since last night.” Sakura answered sheepishly.

The blond woman gave her a hard look. “So this was for fun?”

“Uh, well, yes.” Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, he shrugged his lips quirked up.

Tsunade turned around, “Well then I guess me calling Sasuke was needless.”

Sakura sat up, “Wait why would you call Sasuke?”

“Because we had to prepare for the eventuality that to help you we would have to give you who you desire.” Shizune spoke up.

“Though it seems we thought of the wrong person.” Tsunade grumbled.

“Oh, I suppose so, Sasuke was a long time ago.” She turned to grab Kakashi’s hand.

“I think in the end, Sakura is alive and well, as am I, thanks for the concern, and we learned some important things about each other. So all in all everything turned out ok.” Kakashi squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Fine, as long as everyone is ok, go get some rest you two. Or not.” She walked out, her green robes billowing behind her, Shizune followed her out closing the door.  

Sakura turned to Kakashi, they both started laughing.

He gave her a wink, “So rest, or not?”

“Or not.” Her eyes twinkled.

 


End file.
